


Starlight

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Each world is different and unique.  No other like it in the whole of the ‘verse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "have you ever been to ___?" & "sweet genius"

“Don’t know what yer hurry is,” muttered Jayne, as River bounced impatiently next to him, waiting for _Serenity’s,_ ramp to lower. “This place is just like every other place we’ve ever set down.”

River shook her head. “Each world is different and unique, Man-Named-Jayne. No other like it in the whole of the ‘verse.”

“Still look alike to me,” he said, stubbornly.

“Form follows function,” said River. “Simplest form is most effective, same on every world.”

“Then what d’you keep usin’ them big words for?” Jayne groused, but he was teasing now and they both knew it.

“She had never left Osiris before Simon stole her away,” River said, softly. “She never knew the sky could have many stars.”

They had walked to the bottom of the ramp, and Jayne followed her gaze to the sky beyond where they’d set down, in the opposite direction from the small town. It was midnight, local time, and they’d arrived earlier than they’d expected, so there was nothing for them to do until the sun came up and they could load their cargo. The others were all catching a few extra hours of sleep, but River had wanted some fresh air and Jayne had agreed to come with her – he trusted River on her own, but that didn’t mean she had to be alone.

“Can’t say I ever looked at ‘em much,” he admitted, now.

River took his hand, small fingers warm against his. “It is hard for him to look for beauty when he is always looking for danger. But fear not, Jayne-Man, I will keep you safe.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand – if she was teasing him in the first person, he could take a little ribbing. “Bet you could, too,” he said. “C’mon then, Crazy, tell me about them stars.”

Jayne stopped listening to her words a few sentences into her description, just enjoying the sound of River’s voice in the starlight.

THE END


End file.
